


Do you wanna kiss a girl?

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: ANTM cycle 13, Crack, Cycle 13, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I did write antm fanfiction, So what, i did a thing, it's - Freeform, of course, soft gays bein soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: The girls of the Cycle 13 house play games to get to know each other. After almost everyone goes to bed, Nicole and Laura are the last ones awake.
Relationships: Nicole Fox/Laura Kirkpatrick
Kudos: 4





	Do you wanna kiss a girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nicole and Laura and my brain conjured this.

For the past nearly three hours the girls of the house gave way to Kara’s boredom and played her newly-designed board game. As much as Nicole would have rather finished her painting of Brittany, bonding with the girls turned out to be quite fun. 

Kara’s game consisted of challenges such as doing someone else’s makeup blindfolded, creating dresses out of trashbags, or spinning in a chair and then doing a runway walk. (It was a lively night until Erin fell off the makeshift runway, hurt her ankle, got mad, and went to bed.)

After Erin’s dramatic exit, the girls continued the game but a tad more reserved. Jennifer opened up about her past eye surgeries, Sundai told everyone about her unfortunate childhood, and Brittany spoke about her rejections from ivy league schools. Everyone’s life took a turn at some point (or needs to), thus why they’re competing to kickstart their lives. 

Throughout the game, Nicole had opened up a lot more. Not about anything in particular; just in general. She was the weird girl who gave everyone nicknames because she couldn’t remember their real names with curly ginger hair and a monotone voice. But tonight, she’s another model living in the house, talking about life. She can’t remember the last time she’s laughed so hard, but it’s impossible to control yourself when Laura talks about castrating cows like it’s something everyone does with her incredibly thick (and incredibly cute) southern accent. 

Although Nicole became her quiet self again when the topic of boys came up. A few girls boasted about their boyfriends back home, and the rest longed to be able to boast about a boy back home. Nicole exchanged a few words until the conversation went in a more risque direction. Once it wasn’t simply admiring boys, but-- doing things-- with them-- that’s when she checked out completely. 

Fortunately, the conversation comes to a close around two a.m. and the girls head off to bed. Immediately, Nicole grabs her art supplies and works on her Brittany portrait. It’s almost done, so she doesn’t need the live model any longer. 

Whilst sitting on the white couch in the vibrantly colored living room of the Cycle Thirteen house, painting away, there’s a knock close by. It’s Laura-- she stands in the tall and wide archway between the kitchen and living room, dressed in a loose white v-neck and teal athletic shorts. For this cycle being only petite girls, Laura’s legs look incredibly long as they’re tangled at the ankles. 

Swallowing hard to regain her composure, Nicole then says, “Hey, Kentucky.”

Laura instinctively smiles at the nickname and leans her head against the wall. “I didn’t think anyone would be up,” she begins. “I couldn’t sleep and I was just going to-”

Nicole’s eyebrows raise, “Oh!” She stands up and collects her brushes. “I’ll go somewhere else-- if you wanted the couch--”

Smiling a toothy smile, Laura says, “Nicole, I’m not kicking you out,” like it’s the most absurd thing she’s ever heard. 

Nicole nods slowly and sits back down. When she looks back up, Laura’s just across the coffee table and looking as sweet as ever. It’s second-nature for Laura to be the most charming person in the room. Said, Nicole isn’t the biggest competition, but even in an audition room of thirty girls, she was the one Nicole couldn’t help but notice. 

“I actually want to talk to you,” the blonde smiles with a shrug of her shoulders. She sits beside Nicole on the couch, folding her legs, knees practically touching Nicole’s, who’s back in her signature pretzel position.

“About what?” Nicole asks, hesitating. 

Laura giggles, and Nicole has a feeling she said something silly or naive. She has a habit of doing that without being aware of it, as many of the girls like to point out. 

Propping her elbow on the back of the couch, Laura tilts her head against her knuckles. “I don’t know.” Her eyes never steer away from Nicole’s. “You’re not as transparent as the other girls. You’re more,” she pauses. “Mysterious.”

The younger girl laughs lightly, “oh.” 

“Oh,” Laura repeats, playfully, “well, don’t be!” She nudges Nicole’s shoulder with her free hand. “I like talking to you.”

Awkwardly, Nicole replies, “I enjoy conversing with you as well.” 

It’s not really the response Nicole was expecting when Laura busts out laughing and quickly shushes herself with a hand over her mouth to keep from being too loud. 

Glancing at their now touching knees, Nicole’s at a loss for words. 

“You’re so dang weird,” Laura whispers, smiling. Back in her regular speaking voice, Laura continues, “What are you like a home? You got a boyfriend? You got quiet when we talked about those.” The blonde tilts her head with a pondering squint in her eyes. 

“I don’t,” Nicole says. “I’m not really interested in that kind of stuff. I like painting,” her glance goes to the unfinished portrait leaning against the coffee table. 

“You’re really good at it,” Laura beams, then looks back to Nicole and squints. “What’s not to be interested in? Everyone wants a boyfriend,” she says so animated, it’s almost comedic. 

“Not me,” Nicole shakes her head and tightens her lips into an unnatural smile. 

“Really?” Laura pouts in defeat. “Not-not even a little in’erested in what having a boyfriend would be like? Being in a relationship?”

“I don’t see the appeal to it,” the younger girl replies, staring out the floor to ceiling window outlooking the pool behind them. 

“Why not?” she asks again, completely astonished. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about this stuff, I do, I’ve just never met a girl who ain’t a little boy-crazy!” 

Rolling her eyes back at Laura’s baby blue ones, Nicole replies, “I’ve got other priorities.” 

Laura laughs, not as careful to keep quiet this time, and asks the worst question she could’ve possibly asked: “If you’re not into talking about kissing boys, what, do you wanna kiss a girl? I’ll kiss you right now, Nicole,” she says triumphantly, hitting the edge of the couch lightly, where her elbow was resting, and still laughing.

“What? I-I-- no-- I--” Nicole tries as her face scrunches.

Nicole realizes it was suppose to be more of a joke when Laura’s eyes go wide and her back straightens out. 

Quickly, Nicole recovers, “I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone, so I don’t know how to talk about it.” 

It’s a little embarrassing to admit that at eighteen, Nicole’s never kissed anyone. A peck on the playground or during a game of spin the bottle in middle school, but never a real one, with someone she truly liked, let alone was attracted to. It’s especially embarrassing that she’s admitting it to the prettiest and most charismatic girl she’s ever met while said girl plays with them hem of her green polkadot pajama shorts with two fingers. 

Laura’s face softens. 

“I don’t even know how to do it,” Nicole keeps talking and it’s the most emotion she’s shown this whole competition. 

The older girl in front of her squints her eyes slightly and rests her elbow against the back of the couch once again, facing her shoulders towards Nicole. 

“Do you trust me?” Laura asks. 

Without thinking, Nicole giggles, “Yes? Why wouldn-”

The hand which toyed with Nicole’s shorts now latches onto her thigh and Laura’s other hand slips into wild orange hair with ease. Laura’s lips press into Nicole’s and it takes a second for Nicole to close her eyes. Her hands remain clasped in her lap, awkward and as useless as ever, until Laura takes Nicole’s wrist and places her hand on her waist. She opens her mouth and closes her lips against Nicole’s bottom lip, tilting her head to the left just a bit. 

Nicole grasp onto Laura’s waist tightens as a natural reaction. Releasing Nicole’s thigh and pulling away from the kiss, Laura smiles, “See? It’s just like that,” and scratches lightly at Nicole’s scalp with her hand still tangled in hair. 

Nicole can’t do anything but gawk at the blonde girl who starts to chuckle in amusement. 

“You’re really cute,” she comments so naturally, twirling Nicole’s hair between her fingers. 

Embarrassed, Nicole looks down at her intertwined hands. “I don’t know how to respond to--” Nicole stumbles. 

“You don’t have to,” Laura smiles. Touching the younger girl’s shorts again, she adds, “I like you, Nicole.”

No one has ever said that to her in her entire life and it shows. Nicole’s the most flustered she’s ever been, and she bows her head into the couch cushion with a smile. 

“I like you, too,” she confesses, not daring to look at Laura. 

Swiftly, Laura pulls Nicole closer and Nicole burrows her face into Laura’s shoulder. 

After a few moments of Laura lightly scratching Nicole’s back, Nicole manages to gather the courage to look up. Since their faces are already so close, and they’ve already done it-- Nicole raises her hand to Laura’s neck and kisses her. 

The kiss quickly becomes more desperate and less delicate compared to the first. It’s like Laura is no longer afraid of breaking Nicole. Laura sits up on her knees and maneuvers to straddle the other girl. 

Breaking the kiss, Laura asks, “Is this okay?” while tangling her hands in Nicole’s hair. 

“Uh-huh,” Nicole gasps completely out of breath. 

Laura takes Nicole’s hands and places them on the small of her back before tangling them back into Nicole’s hair and kissing her neck. 

Everything is perfect. Laura’s weight on top of Nicole and her mouth against Nicole’s neck is perfect. 

The two girls kiss again, deeply, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, until--

“I knew it!” someone yells. 

Laura leaps off of Nicole and Nicole just sits there stunned, panting. 

“Erin!” Laura yells back, angrily and playfully at once. 

Nicole raises her hands to her face to check just how hot she actually is. She knows her face is bright red. 

“Sundai, I was right!” Erin yells into the hall leading to the bedrooms. 

“Aren’t y’all suppose to be sleepin’?” Laura exclaims. 

Erin waves her off with an eyeroll. 

“About what?” Sundai calls back. 

Before Erin can get out more than “Laura and--”, Laura is up, yelling, “Erin, I swear to god!” and chasing Erin down the hall, both girls screaming and laughing. 

Crossing her legs, Nicole covers her open mouth and laughs. 

Maybe everyone in the house did already know. She needs to be more subtle. 

Erin runs back into the living room and tells Nicole, “You’ll probably want to cover that up before the photoshoot tomorrow,” she points to her own neck. Confused, Nicole touches her neck and quickly realizes there must be a hickey. 

“Erin, go to bed!” Laura yells as her footsteps scramble from down the hall and Erin takes off again.


End file.
